Winter Thanks Giving Festival Forget Me Not
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: Karakter HM AWL!Bisa request pasangan koq!Ada Skye!jadi malaikat cinta!


Winter Thanks Giving Festival In Forget Me Not

Lia:"Hello all!"

Blue:"Hallo…"

Lia:"Loh,kamu kenapa,Blue?"

Blue:"Aku lelah sekali"Sambil ngos-ngosan

Lia:"Aku kan nggak nyuruh kamu kemana-mana?"

Blue:"Kamu nyuruh koq!Nyuruh aku ke nyari Skye kan!Ngundang Skye!Dan kamu minta tanda tangannya! "

Lia:"Umm…Ia sich aku nyuruh…Maaf ya Blue,soalnya aku males ke sana,tapi kamu ketemu sahabat aku disana nggak?Semua cewek FMN sahabat aku!"

Blue:"YA!Mereka cantik-cantik,tapi ada yang rambutnya pendek,sikapnya dingin banget sama aku…"

Lia:"Emang dia dingin banget,namanya Nami,sabar aja lah,karna kita akan mulai Fic ini!"

Blue:"HM punya Natsume tauu!And Lia punya cerita ni doang sama aku!"

Di FMN juga ada festval winter thanksgiving festival koq!Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana Muffy memberi kado nya untuk Griffin!

Forget Me Not(FMN) 14 Winter Year 1 Blue Bar

Suasana Blue Bar sepi,Muffy hanya sedang berdiam diri di lantai atas bersama Griffin(tapi nggak ngapa ngapain koq!suer!)Muffy sedang santai melihat Griffin menyanyikan lagu untukknya dengan gitarnya(yang tadinya mau dicuri sama Skye!Lihat Ficku yg mineral town.)Griffin menyanyikan lagu untuk Muffy buatannya sendiri:

"**Aku terdiam disini hanya sendiri…**

**Hanya ditemani oleh angin sepoi yang menyejukkan ku**

**Andai ku ditemani oleh bidadari cantik dari langit…**

**Ku berjanji aku kan menyayanginya seumur hidupku…oo…ho…ho…"**

_How sweet!_Ingin sekali Muffy menjadi bidadari-nya Griffin!Dan menikah bersama Griffin,walau dimata teman-teman kota nya,Griffin terlihat seperti laki-laki tua…Muffy sebenarnya menyukai Griffin,tapi ia malu untuk mengakui nya dari teringat,ia punya kado winter untuk Griffin!Lalu ia beranjak ke kamarnya,dan mengambil sebuah kado di sekali,ada gambar chibi Griffin dan Muffy disitu,Muffy PD saja ada gambar itu dikadonya tersebut.

Lalu Muffy menghampiri Griffin memberi kado nya untuk Griffin (sekali lagi)dengan PD.

Muffy:"Griffin,kamu sekarang berapa tahun?"

Griffin:"Umm…Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Muffy?Umurku 100 tahun…-Author:GRIFFIN!INGET GAJIMU!-Maaf,aku 28 tahun Muffy."Griffin menjawabnya dengan curiga,dihatinya ia berkata apa Muffy ingin dia mati?

Muffy:"Aku hanya ingin tau saja,aku sendiri 25 ,apa kamu mau menikah dengan siapa saja? "Muffy bertanya itu (beribu kali)dengan PD.

Griffin:"UH!Aku sih mau saja,asal aku kenal orangnya dan aku suka dengan orangnya."

Muffy teringat dengan misi sebenarnya yang ia miliki untuk Griffin,bukan bertanya tanya pernikahan…

Muffy:"Tolong terima ini Griffin."Muffy memberikan kado bergambarnya untuk Griffin dengan PD.

Griffin:"Kamu benar-benar melakukan ini padaku?Memberi ku kado winter thanks giving?"Griffin menerima kadonya dengan tulus dan ikhlas,sambil memeluk hanya terdiam,dia telah bermimpi Griffin akan memeluknya,dan sekarang Griffin benar benar memeluk Muffy!

Muffy dan Griffin pun berbincang-bincang menggosip ramalan ****** yang menyebutkan bahwa akan ada yg meninggal di thn ke 2!*Upzz salah!*Mereka berdua pun lalu berbincang mengenai perasaan mereka yg telah ada sejak lama…

Aktivitas Nami

Nami…Nami…Nami…Adalah perempuan yg ditakuti Blue,karna sikapnya sangat dingin tidak pernah senyum!Dia bangun tidur langsung pergi ke pantai,berfikir untuk siapa kado winter nya tahun ini,tahun kemarin ia memberikan kadonya kepada sapi jantannya Jack…-Nami:" Blue…"-Eh,kepada Cliff yang sedang liburan di FMN tapi Cliff menolaknya,karna ia tau Gustafa lah yg pantas menerima kado biasa-biasa saja menerima keputusan Cliff dan melempar kadonya ke laut luas dengan kejam...

Lalu di hari ini,14 Winter,thn ke 2 ia tinggal di FMN…Ia masih memandang lautan yang sejuk...Karna ini pagi hari…Nami menemukan Gustafa merenung disisi laut,satu jajar dengan Nami *?lierr*Lalu Nami berenang ke tengah tengah laut,Gustafa berusaha mengejar Nami,tetapi Gustafa merasa hati Nami berbicara pada hati Gustafa bahwa jangan mengejarnya,dia sibuk berenang,kalau Gustafa kan tidak bisa berenang,nanti tenggelam,dan Nami akan mati kehilangan Gustafa…

Beberapa lama kemudian…

Nami menunjukan dirinya dihadapan Gustafa,Nami tahu Gustafa menghawatirkannya,lalu Nami memberikan sesuatu kepada Gustafa:

Nami:"Gustafa,tolong terima ini,aku tidak mau ini dimakan paus!"

Gustafa:"Nami,bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Muka Nami tiba-tiba memerah seperti stoberi matang,ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Gustafa!

Nami:"Gustafa,aku baru mengetahui perasaanku sekarang,dulu,aku ingin memberi Cliff,teman baikku kado ini,tapi dia menolaknya,ia bilang harus diberi kepada orang yg aku cintai,dan aku sekarang tau,yg kucintai adalah kamu…"

Skye tiba-tiba muncul…

Skye:"Hallo nih!Ada yang lagi kasmaran yaa…!Nami,cepatlah kau beri kado itu padanya…!Aku juga sudah menerimanya dari Claire!"

Gustafa:"Makasih udah _support _kita,Skye…Kamu nggak maling lagi?"

Skye:"Aku sudah disembuhkan malaikat cinta ku,Claire…"Dengan bermata hati.

Nami:"Apa kamu mau juga kuberi kado ini Gustafa?Ini bukan makanan koq!

Gustafa:"Tentu aku mau, juga mencintaimu!"

Skye:"Aku malaikat cinta juga Claire…Aku telah menyatukan mereka!"

Lalu Gustafa dan Nami pun** jadian** setelah itu,lalu Skye pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Mineral Town…

Skye:"Hari ini 2 pasangan sudah dipertemukan!Mau pasangan faforit anda disatukan?Aku juga ingin disatukan dengan Claire!"

Dan bersambung…

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**

**Untuk Yuki,makasih sering review!**

**Request kamu sudah saya lakukan koq!**

**Kehadiran Skye kan?**


End file.
